memfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal sonic
) is the "robotic counterpart" of Sonic the Hedgehog. As well as resembling Sonic, he can also perform many of Sonic's moves, including his homing attack. *1 Game history **1.1 Early Appearances **1.2 Modern Appearances *2 Other Sonic Robots *3 Personality *4 Special Equipment **4.1 Outer Armor **4.2 Main Computer: **4.3 Sub Computer: **4.4 Main Engine: **4.5 Secondary Engine: *5 Abilities *6 Sonic the Comic *7 Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comic *8 Animation *9 Theme Songs *10 Trivia *11 Gallery **11.1 Screenshots **11.2 Artwork *12 Notes *13 See Also *14 External links |} http:// http:// The first appearance of Metal Sonic was in Sonic CD for the Sega CD console. In this game, he is under the control of Dr. Robotnik and is sent back in time to change the past so that Dr. Robotnik can rule the future. Later, he kidnaps Amy Rose, who had been following Sonic. He was defeated in the Stardust Speedway zone. Metal Sonic's second major appearance was in Knuckles' Chaotix, where he attempts to absorb the Chaos Rings' powers to wreak havoc in the Newtrogic High Zone but was defeated by the Chaotix before he could. This occasion also featured his first power up, as he transformed into a massive, red version of himself called Mega Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic appeared as a playable character in Sonic Drift 2 and Sonic R, and as a boss character in Sonic the Fighters and Sonic Triple Trouble. http:// Metal Sonic had a cameo in Sonic Adventure '', inside a tube in one of Dr. Robotnik's hideouts along with a second model of Silver Sonic from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2. His next appearance was as an unlockable multiplayer character in Sonic Adventure 2, and subsequently a standard multiplayer character in the GameCube remake, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. He can project a black shield to protect himself from the attacks of other characters, but has no special attacks of his own. After that, he had a cameo as an opponent in Sonic Pinball Party's Story Mode. He then appeared as a gift for getting all of the Emblems in the GameCube remake of Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure DX: Directors Cut. One could then play as Metal Sonic in Sonic's stages. Metal Sonic essentially acted as an alternate skin for Sonic. He then appeared as the main antagonist in Sonic Heroes. After turning against Doctor Eggman and assuming his disguise he copies the physical data (and/or abilities) of Sonic, Shadow, Froggy and Chocola to assume his ultimate form, Metal Madness, and later Metal Overlord. This not only increased Metal Sonic's power, but gave him shape-shifting abilities and a new look (a cape, elf-like shoes and longer spines on his head), dubbed Neo Metal Sonic. He manages to achieve this through the use of Chocola, since Chao have a connection to Chaos the water monster from Sonic Adventure, and Froggy, who periodically had Chaos' tail in Sonic Adventure. In his Metal Overlord form, he transforms into a mechanical dragon-like entity, with one eye over the other, strangely. After he is defeated by Team Super Sonic in his Metal Overlord form, he reverts to his original form. Sonic then challenges Metal Sonic to a future rematch and races away. Metal Sonic passes out cold and is lifted off the ground by Omega, who exchanges a glance with Shadow. What they have in mind for the metallic hedgehog is never told. At some point, Eggman reobtains him and reprograms him to be obedient. Strangely, Metal Sonic did not appear in the following game, Shadow the Hedgehog, and was not even mentioned in it, despite the game being a sort of "continuation" of Heroes. Metal Sonic does, however, reappear in Sonic Rivals seemingly reprogrammed by Eggman Nega to serve him and stop Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver from stopping him. Metal Sonic is also playable and can be unlocked by either completing story mode with every character, or by collecting the Metal Madness, Metal Overlord, and Neo Metal Sonic cards. Metal Sonic's signature move is called "Copy Cat" where he uses his opponent's signature move. Metal Sonic returns in Sonic Rivals 2, this time he is playable from the start. Reprogrammed by Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic appears as a mindless servant, not able to talk himself (save for various mechanical noises); however Eggman can talk through Metal via a communicator. Despite not being able to talk, Metal can still hear and follow orders. Metal is sent out by Eggman and teams up with Shadow to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit, a destructive monster from an alternate dimension. The cutscenes involving him occasionally glimpse into his thought process, showing he's capable of prioritizing goals. In Sonic Heroes, while under his Neo Metal form, it is shown he is able to speak. In Sonic Rivals 2, Eggman Nega makes his own version of Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic 3.0. He is supposed to be playable in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. He is a Speed-Type character. Metal Sonic is the only character of Team Sonic to have only been confirmed with one signature move, Air Boost for the Wii and DS version. http:// :Main articles: Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic Note - Some early material refers to Metal Sonic as Mecha Sonic. This has long since been phased out. Another robot often confused with Metal Sonic is the Sonic robot from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, called Mecha Sonic in Japan ("Mecha" is a Japanese word meaning "Machine" or "mechanical") and Silver Sonic in the western comics. There have been much confusion about whether the name "Mecha Sonic" really is an official name or not, but it was in fact mentioned in both the original Japanese Sonic the Hedgehog 2 manual and the Japanese version of Sonic Jam (though since it only means "Machine" or "mechanical" it still doesn't prove to be its real name). This presumed prototype did not have Metal's painted blue color and was also very clunky compared to the sleeker and generally more Sonic-like Metal Sonic. Later on in Sonic & Knuckles, another Sonic robot appeared and attacked both Sonic and Knuckles. It too was called "Mecha Sonic" in the Japanese version of Sonic Jam, but isn't referred to at all in American manuals. Against Sonic and Tails, it appeared three times in Sky Sanctuary Zone - twice in machines Dr. Eggman had used in Sonic the Hedgehog (Green Hill Zone Act 3) and Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Metropolis Zone Act 3) and once in a one-on-one fight. Against Knuckles it fought one-on-one, as in the final fight with Sonic and Tails, but in the second phase of the battle he used the Master Emerald to go Super (much like Sonic can go Super and become Super Sonic) for brief periods of time. This robot appeared in a stasis tube in Sonic Adventure. Whether these "Mecha" Sonics really are different robots, or if they are in fact one and the same that gets rebuilt whenever he is destroyed (like Metal Sonic) is a source of much debate among fans, as there is no official material that states anything about this. Mecha Sonic returned to his 16-bit Sonic the Hedgehog 2 incarnation in Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure as the boss of Aerobase Zone. It is almost identical to its 16-bit counterpart except it has the added ability to dash backwards, like it did in Sonic & Knuckles. In Sonic Rivals 2, Metal Sonic finds himself a new rival: Metal Sonic Version 3.0, Eggman Nega's personal copy of Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic has an unlockable costume based on him called "Mach 3.0". Metal Sonic Version 3.0 looks just like the real Metal Sonic, but is colored black and yellow, similar to G-Mel. In the comics Metal faces Metal Scourge. http:// Metal Sonic is aggressive and very cold hearted. For a long time he more or less acted as Eggman's slave, but after turning against his master in Sonic Heroes it became clear he is actually a very controlling person, who views himself as superior to others and wishes to rule over them. He is also completely obsessed with the idea that he is the better Sonic. In Sonic Heroes he even goes as far as calling Sonic "my loathsome copy", as well as desperately shouting "I am the real Sonic!" when he is defeated by Team Super Sonic. Strangely enough, he says "Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you", near the middle of the fight, which creates a mental paradox: How can Metal Sonic both believe himself to be the real Sonic and at the same time acknowledge his existence as a mechanical copy of Sonic; this would make Metal Sonic insane. Though there is a possibility that what Metal Sonic means is that by defeating his organic counterpart HE will become the "true Sonic". Another possibility is that he believes himself to have been created first, as a precaution to the real Sonic's existence. Another is that Metal Sonic thinks he is "the better Sonic". However in Sonic the Movie his personality is slightly different. He seems to be rather sane and acts rather solo than compared with himself in Sonic Heroes. Nearing the end, he falls into magma after an epic battle with Sonic. Sonic attempts to save him, but Metal does not accept, replying "there is only one Sonic". He is then destroyed in the magma, and this implies that Metal, though he was programmed for evil and reprogrammed by Tails, thinks on his own. It was also stated by Tails that Metal Sonic received Sonic's personality traits and memories when Sonic's data was transferred into Metal. This could also be considered a possible alternative explanation for Metal Sonic's identity crisis in the mainstream game series. http:// http:// Strength Enhanced Navy Blue Metal Tektite. http:// Artificial Intelligence ROBOTNIK Custom Chip. Internal CPU has a conversation system capable of high mathematical logic enactment. At the slightest sign of danger, the neuron connections simultaneously inform each section of the body to correspond. In short, this allows him to react quickly to certain situations. http:// The power control system is governed by the Neo Super FX DSP Chip (Which has a 5 link system connecting to each section of the body). The TV picture imaging compensation unit is the Next Risk Chip Series 3 Model (each eye has an 8 link system utilizing RGB imaging). http:// 255 cc, 4 Valve Organ Fusion Engine Maximum Output: 55ps/6800rpm Maximum Torque: 7.54 kg-m/4000rpm http:// Tesla Power Coil, which produces electricity by means of electro-magnetic induction Maximum Output: 256kW Note: In Sonic Rivals 2, Metal Sonic is apparently powered by a Chaos Emerald. http:// Being a robotic clone of Sonic, Metal Sonic has access to many of Sonic's powers and abilities. He can utilize the Spin Dash (albeit a far more deadly circular saw variation) and the Homing Attack, and, thanks to the rocket in his back, move at speeds rivaling or possibly even surpassing those of Sonic himself. He can achieve 4 times the accelerating speed of "early" Sonic when the circuits are overloaded. (Metal Sonic was possibly created before Robotnik knew about Sonic's Spindash and Super Peelout techniques.) When the energy overloads the circuitry, blue-white sparks spout from Metal Sonic. The reaction is called "V. Maximum Overdrive Attack" and its power can penetrate any substance. However, the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack cannot be sustained because of its unfavorable cost performance and potential to destroy Metal Sonic himself. In addition, Metal Sonic can also use his radiation attack called Ring Spark Field, but this also has its drawbacks. This attack affects speed, since electric power is released to the outside. In addition to Sonic's abilities, Metal has numerous personal capabilities. He can fire laser blasts from the cannon in his chest, fly by utilizing the rocket in his back, stretch his arms and legs to great lengths and strike from a distance, generate powerful electricity from his body, and generate a diamond-shaped force field (dubbed the "Black Shield") to protect himself. His most powerful and impressive ability is that he can scan other characters, copy their life data into himself, and immediately and flawlessly replicate not only their abilities, but also form himself to look and sound exactly like them (this is how he tricked everyone into believing he was Eggman in Sonic Heroes and also the reason Team Rose believed Sonic to have Froggy and Chocola with him in that same game). His acquired abilities are listed below: *Chaos Control from Shadow *Numerous psychic powers from Silver *Super-strength from Knuckles *Shapeshifting (in a manner similar to the T-1000 from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terminator_2:_Judgment_Day Terminator 2: Judgment Day]) from Chaos *Speed from Sonic Using the data he acquired from Sonic, Shadow, and Chaos, as well as parts of Eggman's other machines, he is able to transform into Metal Madness, a superpowerful version of himself resembling a metal Perfect Chaos with a grenade launcher and flamethrower, and then into Metal Overlord, where he gains wings in addition to the other parts. Eggman states that he is so powerful in this state that they have a slim chance of beating him, even with all seven Chaos Emeralds. http:// :Main article: Metallix In the United Kingdom's official Sonic publication, Sonic the Comic, "Metal Sonic" was relegated to the character's title, and Sonic's robot double was redubbed with the name of "Metallix" (hence, he was "Metallix, the Metal Sonic"). Metallix first appeared in the magazine's adaptation of Sonic CD, in which it was destroyed by Sonic. However, it was later revealed that this first Metallix was merely one of a vast brotherhood of identical robots, known collectively as the Brotherhood of Metallix. Ruled by a giant red-and-gold Emperor Metallix, the Brotherhood captured the Omni-Viewer, allowing them to travel back in time, and erase Doctor Robotnik from history. Since it had been Robotnik's assistant Grimer who built the Metallix robots, and Robotnik had contributed only a self-destruct mechanism, the Brotherhood was able to conquer Mobius, leaving Sonic in the unenviable position of having to travel back in time and ensure that Robotnik existed. With the timeline back in place, Sonic was forced to ally with Robotnik to defeat the Brotherhood of Metallix once and for all. http:// :For information on other robotic duplicates of Sonic in the Archie comic series, see Sonic robots in the Archie comic. Metal Sonic first appeared in issue #25, the Sonic CD adaptation, in which he was incorrectly named Mecha Sonic. He raced Sonic as part of one of Robotnik's traps, but was destroyed at the end of the issue. Metal Sonic returned in the adaptation of the game Knuckles' Chaotix. He was transformed into a giant red version of himself by a "Power Gem," but was destroyed by a similarly empowered Knuckles. Metal Sonic's next appearance was in a two-part storyline in issues #86 and 87. He had rebuilt himself by the power of the Power Gem embedded in him, and boasted improved powers and a new design. He captured Tails while he was gathering firewood in the forest in which the Freedom Fighters were stranded. Metal Sonic confronted Sonic, then made him race for his friend's life to the top of the soon to erupt Mt. Mobius volcano, where Tails was tied. Despite Metal Sonic's attacks along the way, Sonic made it to the summit of Mt. Mobius just as the lava began to rise. Though it seemed like they were doomed, Sonic and Tails refused to abandon one another, showing Metal Sonic that there was more to life than power. Metal Sonic held back the lava for them and Sonic and Tails managed to escape, but Metal Sonic was destroyed in the effort. (This is similar to the Sonic OVA where Metal Sonic is destroyed at the end by lava) A new Metal Sonic created from scratch by Robotnik appeared in recent comic issues, as part of a storyline involving a 3-way battle between himself, Shadow, and Sonic. At one point, he was teleported to other worlds, along with Shadow, and as the two faced off, they meet Blaze the Cat, and Shadow and Blaze, with some help from Marine, ultimately join forces and destroy Metal Sonic. http:// Metal Sonic also starred in the OVA as Sonic's main rival.. In the anime, they had a mind link and were able to hear each other's thoughts. He's depicted being more powerful then Sonic in this incarnation, besting him whenever they fought. Near the end of the movie, Tails reprogrammed him to be on Sonic's side, but Metal was destroyed soon after. Metal Sonic is seen racing Sonic in the ending animation for Sonic CD. Metal Sonic has never made an appearance in any of the Sonic television series. However, there was a robotic Sonic piloted by a rat in the episode "Pseudo-Sonic" from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Metal Sonic was also among the various candidates fans believed to have the red eyes seen at the end of the canceled Sonic the Hedgehog series, before it was revealed by the creator that they were Ixis Naugus'. http:// Theme songs What I'm Made Of...- Crush 40, played during the battle against Metal Overlord Never Let It Go (Death Egg's Eye), played during the battle against him in Sonic the Fighters. Metal Sonic - Howard Drossin, from the Virtual Sonic album. http:// Trivia *Despite his lack of appearances, Metal Sonic is often considered one of Sonic's greatest rivals, next to Shadow the Hedgehog. *Emerl's ability to copy others attacks was likely inspired from Metal Sonic himself. *Having a Metal Sonic 3.0 being shown in Sonic Rivals 2, it is unknown which of the multiple previous versions of Metal Sonic are versions 1.0 and 2.0. It could be possible that Metal Sonic 3.0 is an enhanced model of Metal Sonic from the future, since Eggman Nega is from the future in these games. Although the situation is different in the Archie universe, as the original Metal Sonic made by Dr. Ivo Robotnik was 1.0, and the other Metal Sonics made by his alternate counterpart, Dr. Eggman Robotnik, were all 2.0. *It is possible that Rocket Metal is an upgrade of Metal Sonic. *''Sonic Rivals 2'' was the first Sonic game where Metal Sonic has done some heroic deeds (by helping Shadow saving the world from the Ifrit then giving Shadow the Chaos Emerald in order to get Shadow out of the Ifrit's World). It was also the 2nd Sonic game where Metal Sonic is playable from the start. *GameDaily placed Metal Sonic 13th on their "Top 25 Video Game Robots" list, describing him as Dr. Eggman's "greatest creation" and praising the strength of his abilities. *The only time Metal Sonic appeared in an animation was Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie but his true first time being animated was Sonic CD. *Metal Overlord is most likely to be Metal's most powerful form. *The technical specifications given above abide by most, if not all current physics behind robotics. *Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games is Metal Sonic`s first time playable on the DS & Wii as well his first time on a Nintendo Handheld console. http:// Galerry http:// Screenshots http://